2 Faced Bride
by Black-Leg Sanji
Summary: Naruto marries Sakura,but is he happy with her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The 2-faced Bride Chapter 1

Writer: Akisora

Writers note:Guys story but i am going to clear my soul by letting out of the anger i have against Sakura,so you will be saying a lot of stuff,P.S : That whole story with Sasuke hasn`t happened

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 5 years of trying Naruto had gotten Sakura to date him,they got married after 2 years.

On their first night they "made love" as usuall couples do when they get married,the problem was that after 3 years,when a child was already born

it didn`t look anything like Naruto,the child was a boy,with long black hair and black eyes,Naruto thought it was strange but his love for Sakura

overpassed that feeling.

After 3 months Sakura had told Naruto she was going to Ino`s house,Naruto felt lonely that day and went to pick up Sasuke to go for a walk

or for a drink,when he arrived at his house he found the door opened,he entered quietly and heard some voices coming out of the bedroom,he

went there and froze from what he saw,he couldn`t believe what he was seing,it was Sasuke with Sakura,and they were kissing each other,

Naruto`s eyes turned red and he wanted to charge on Sasuke and hit him on the face,but he left instead of doing that,he went home and grabbed

a bottle of sake on the road,he opened his house`s door went on check out what Saito was doing(his son),he found him sleeping on the floor,

he immidietaly reached for him,took him in his hands and took him to his bedroom,the entire time tears were coming out of his eyes,he stopped

with the voice of Saito saying "What is it daddy?why are you crying?",Naruto didn`t have the heart to look at Saito and said"Nothing,just got some

dust in my eye,thats all".

He put Saito for sleep,grabbed the bottle of Sake and started drinking endlessly,he was hoping that the alcohol would overpower his sadness and

make him forget what he saw,forget that day,erase it from his memory.

The next day he woke up on the couch by the door ring,he got up and opened the door,it was Sakura,he asked her why she was late

but he already knew the answer to that,she lied to him and told him that she slept over at Ino` didnt do anything,and pretended to not know

anything.

7 more years passed like that,they had 1 more child which wasn`t like Naruto at all,it was a girl,named Sayomi with exact characteristics of Saito

she was already 4.

Naruto woke up one day by the laugh of his children dancing around on his and Sakura`s bed,which she wasn`t on,he tried to show the happy

dad face to his children so they wouldnt have to live through what he was going through,he laughed at them and said "What are you doing you

little cuties?",and got a repsonse from Saito saying"Today you were going to take us at Ino-san`s house remember?we want to play with Asuna

(the name of Shikamaru`s and Ino`s child,in honor of Asuma),he got up and said"Alright than,just go wash while i make breakfast ok?".

He went inside the kitchen and started making eggs and bacon,he than called out "Saito!Sayomi,breakfast is ready",the kids ran inside the kitchen

and took their place on the table,Naruto put some eggs and bacon is each of the plates and give the plates to them,Saito diged in and spitted out

the food while saying "Salty,too salty,Naruto quickly took both the plates and started making breakfast again,Saito wondered what was happening

he asked Naruto"What was it daddy?",and Naruto replied "Nothing,i think i put to much salt in it",in fact it wasn`t too much salt,

it were Naruto`s tears,they had dropped inside the pan when he was making breakfast.

He took the kids to Ino and Shikamaru`s house and sat down,the kids started playing and Ino said to Naruto"Hey Naruto,i and Shikamaru have something

we want to talk to you about."Naruto wondered what it is and said "Yeah sure thing".

And Ino said with a sad face"Naruto,i am sorry for what i am about to say,but i think Sakura is cheating on you with Sasuke"Naruto than replied

"ok"

Ino surely didn`t expect that kind of an answer and she quickly shouted at him"what do you mean ok?she is cheating on you for christs sa..."

and before she got the chance to finish the sentence she saw the table break down in half from Naruto`s fist,she quickly looked at Naruto,

Naruto had a lowered head and was whispering"I know,I know, i had seen them 7 years ago,at Sasuke`s house"

Ino froze from what she heard,she couldn`t believe her ears,and she replied"Naruto,you knew?why didnt you do anything about it?"

Naruto that pointed outside to where the kids were playing and said "That is my reason,my personal life has nothing to do with these children,

although they are not mine,i look after them as mine,if i break up with Sakura these kids will be Phsychologically Traumatized,i know

what it is like to grow up with no real parents,i try to hide my tears to give my kids a better childhood,Saito may be ready to hear it,but

Sayomi is still too small".

Shikamaru than punched Naruto and said"Get up Naruto,i will try to beat some sence into you,you are not that cheerfull boy i knew,don`t you

see she is slowly removing your life force?Can`t you realise what that cold-hearted bitch is do..."and before the sentence was finished Naruto

appeared from behind of Shikamaru and said"Dont insult her Shikamaru,just dont do it"and tapped his shoulder.

Naruto than said"I am sorry for the table and called out the children`s names"Saito,Sayomi come on we are leaving",before they stepped out of the

door Ino said to Naruto "Think what you are doing Naruto,if you dont do something now it will eventually be too late".

These words were curved into Naruto`s brain.

That night Naruto was waiting for Sakura when she got home from her so called"work",Naruto had a bottle of Sake in his hand and was slowly and

painfully drinking it,she stepped inside and said"Oww,honey you are awake?,why aren`t you sleeping?"and when the sentence ended Naruto appeared

from behind her and said to her ear "I couldn`t sleep to the thought that you were fuc*ing with Sasuke",when the sentence ended,Sakura froze for a second

and immidietaly started saying"What are you talking a..."and before the sentence ended Naruto closed her mouth with his hand and said"I am not

blind Sakura,i have seen my children,do you mind telling me which part of them looks like me?,and also that incident 7 years ago when i saw you in

Sasuke`s house,ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME I AM WRONG SAKURA?"he said with an angry and high pitched voice,Sakura dropped to her

knees and said "So you knew?you knew for 7 years,and you didn`t do anything?",Naruto looked at Sakura and said"I hated you with all there is inside me

but i stayed,and looked after the children like my own,and i raised them while you were too busy making another one with Sasuke".With these words he

left the house,next day she and Sasuke were called into the Hokage`s office(i failed to mention that Naruto is the hokage now :p),when they entered the room

Naruto stood up and said to them,"Here you are,my so called "wife" and my so called "friend".

Naruto than said to them"If i put any emotion to this i wont be able to hold myself and kill you both with my own hands so i will try to make as official as possible"

and started talking"I Naruto Namikaze hereby inform you that you are banned from the village hidden in the leaf,where you go and what you will do is not my business,

i will give you an hour to pack and go",Sakura dropped down to her knees and said to Naruto"What are you doing naruto?why are you doing this?

and about about the children?",Naruto went closer to her and said"The children stay with me,and they will hear in a month that their mother has

died on active duty,it will be better than telling them that you are a 2-faced whore who is playing hoppin-bunny with my best friend,dont you think?".

Sasuke picked up Sakura and left,before that he faced Naruto and said"I will get back on you for this Naruto",Naruto than said"Oww and Sasuke"

Sasuke turns to naruto when he sees a needle flying towards his eyes,the needle pierces his eye and Naruto says"Just a reminder that i wont be this

gentle next time to appear inside this village".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If i made you cry,i have succeded,so if you liked it good,if not,than not good,but anyway i will start on chapter 2 tommorow"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The 2-faced Bride Chapter 2

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day Sakura and Sasuke had to leave the village,Sakura didn`t know where to go,Sasuke than saved the day and

said"Well we can go to Itachi`s place(The whole story with the clan slaughterinhadn`t happened),i heard he got a

big mansion in the Land of Rain","Yeah,we should go there,after all he is your brother,he ought to let us in".

3 months passed and the kids had heard that their mother had died,the kids took it badly and were crying every day,

Naruto was there to support them,he hated seing his kids like that but he couldn`t tell them the truth.

Naruto didn`t feel any difference,he was used to being alone at home with his kids,everything went normal when one

day when Saito was 15 the inner of his eye became red with a black dot in it,Naruto immidietaly recognized it,it was

the Sharingan,appeareantly he got it from Sasuke.

Saito went to the Hokage`s office one day wanting to speak to his father,Naruto said he had work to do,than Saito

hit the table with a fist and said "Where did i get this eye dad?i know this is the eye of the Uchiha,and last time i

checked neither you or mom where Uchiha,i am not stupid enough to not realise that",Naruto lowered his head

and whispered "So its finally time","Time for what?"said Saito,"Sit down son i have something immportant i want to

tell you,i don`t want you to tell it to Sayomi,she is still too young to hear it",Saito than said "What is so important

that even Sayomi cant know it?"

"Son the truth is,that you don`t have any of "me" in you,your biological father and Sayomi`s is Sasuke Uchiha and

your mom,also your mom isn`t dead,i finally realised whe would keep going with him so i banned her and him from the

village,i reported her dead because i didn`t want you to know the truth at that time",Saito froze,he didn`t know what to

say,his lips wouldn`t move,and than Naruto said "But i want you to know that i love you as my own children,thats why

i wasn`t doing anything when i first saw her with him,i wanted to protect you,your inosence from the real world,i didn`t

want you to live through everything i have lived through(in fact everything Naruto had lived through when he was a kid

wouldnt compare to that,i have an other fanfic,called The Bleeding Demon,there i describe Naruto`s young ages,read it

if you want,it is in fanfic section)",Saito than stood up,hugged Naruto and said "That explains all the tears,all the fake

happy faces i remember from when i was a kid,i thought you were sad about something but i had no idea,to be able

to be in your house knowing what your wife is doing and with who she is doing it,i had no idea dad",Naruto hugged

him with even a bigger hug and said "I am glad you understand son,i am glad you understand".

Life was again normal,now that Saito knew he wasn`t really sad about his mom,he was rather cursing her every night

but he was happier,one day he approached his dad and said"Dad,i want you to know it is still not too late,you need

to get married again,Sayomi need the influance of a woman to grow up to be a good Kunoichi",Naruto laughed and said

"Me?marry?i am old enough to have grandchildren","Oww come on dad,i have seen how lady Hinata stares at you

and that is a stare of love,and for as long as i remember she always had it when she was looking at you.".They sat

down and talked more and more about that as night approached Saito left the Hokage`s room and left Naruto alone,

Naruto started taking the words of his son seriously,he jumped out of the window and started walking around the

street at night,he realised he was next to where Hinata was living,he jumped on the balcony and saw her sleeping

he smiled and said"I have been a fool for sooo many years,i was running after that whore when i had something

this cute love me",Hinata woke up from the noise and said "Oww,Ho...kag...e-sa..ma what are you?,Naruto smiled

and replied"Please dont call me that,just call me Naruto,as you used to",Hinata blushed and said"Okay,Nar..uto-kun"

Naruto jumped inside the room and told Hinata to put on some clothes,he took her on his arms and said

**Air style : Grand air bird**,when he said that a huge bird appeared and he got on,the flew in the sky for

hours,just looking at each other,saying nothing,untill Naruto said to Hinata"Hinata-chan,there is something i want

to talk about with you,Hinata blushed and said "Yeah sure,anything",Naruto than said to her"Hinata-chan

i want to know if you love me",Hinata`s face became crimson red before she fainted into Naruto`s hand and

Naruto whispered"I will take that as a yes"and kissed her lips.

Next day Hinata woke up in her bed,and then she said"Things like that can only happen in dreams,there is no way

that Naruto-kun would ever ever do that,but if felt really goo..."she didn`t get a chance to wake up when she heard a

voice say "Ahh,Hinata-chan you are awake,you want bacon with your eggs?",Hinata froze when she heard that and

didn`t know what to say,heart blood skipped a bit in the though of everything she remembers was real,she got up from

bed and got inside the kitchen,there she saw him,he had showered 5 minutes ago so he had only a towel on him,he

was stilling dripping water,Hinata couldn`t stop staring at his musciline body,his abbs,his arms everything about

him attracted her,than when he looked her with his blue eyes,she got lost in them,she couldn`t resist,and found

her self kissing Naruto after 1 second,Naruto pushed her away gently and said "That was unexpected,but i liked it"

and kissed her with a more passionate kiss,Hinata felt every one of her dreams come true.

That evening they were sitting on the couch,talking to each other when suddenly the felt a spark in between them

Hinata`s mind started seeing Naruto from another side,a naughty side,and so did Naruto,he took her in his arms

and dropped her on her bed,he got on top of her and started slowly undressing her,Hinata than said to him

"Naruto-kun,stop",Naruto turned to her and said "What is it?you dont like it?",Hinata blushed and said"No,i like it

but this is my first time,be gentle,i had been waiting for this day for nearly 20 years and haven`t give myself to anyone,

Naruto started crying and said "Wow,i am such a jerk Hinata,i hadn`t realise you loved me that much,i now have this

feeling of guilt for making you wait all these years",Hinata blushed and said"Naruto-kun,i had forgiven you since the

moment you kissed me,continue,but be gentle please".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So i am planning for the next chapter to have some action in it,so just wait for it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The 2-faced Bride Chapter 3

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a calm day at Konoha band is heard at the front gates,Naruto as the Hokage immidietaly goes there to try and

find out what is happening,he is shocked from what he sees,he sees Sasuke with an eyepatch and Sakura with

long pink hair,that wasn`t the strange part though,the strange part was that they were both wearing coats,coats

with red clouds on them,Naruto`s eyes filled with anger as he looked at them and said "You little rats,i didn`t think

you would go as low as joining the Akatsuki",when the sentence ends Sasuke is behind Naruto and says to him

"Well i said that i would get back to you,and joining the Akatsuki seemed like the correct thing to do,they accepted

us and trained us,we are more powerfull now*Sticks katana inside Naruto`s heart*",and Naruto dissapears and a

cloud of smoke appears in the place when Naruto was and Sasuke says "A shadow clone ha?he is better than i

thought",He hears Naruto in a distance saying something,he looks more carefully and sees him making handsigns

with just one hand and says"It cant be,no way Naruto can do hand signs with one hand",and than he hears Naruto

say "**Wind Style ****: ****Crimson Air"**and sees a gigant wave of red shockwave approaching him.

While Naruto was busy with Sasuke,Sakura started to fight Ino,Ino than said "Sakura,this is madness,why are you

doing this?",Sakura laughs and says "You have no idea how it is Ino,being banned from you own village,not being

able to see your own k...",and Hinata jumps out of nowhere,interrupts Sakura and says "I will make you pay for

every single drop of tears you caused Naruto to sheed",Sakura looked at Hinata and said "Hinata you don`t get it

do you?you don`t possibly know how much stron...",and Hinata appears in front of her and says"No,you dont

understand Sakura",and hits the chakra point which is control of the heart,Sakura drops down and says

"How did you...",and Hinata replied"A little trick my husband taught me you backstabbing whore".

Sasuke saw that and ran over to Sakura screaming"NOOOOOOO",and before he reaches he Naruto appears and

grabs him and says "Not so fast"friend"",and a small version of Rasen-Shuriken hits him and sends him flying

20 feet away,Naruto approaches him and hears Sasuke say"I guess*cough* we weren`t ready to*cough* confront

the *cough*legendary 6th Hokage *cough*and his wife".

Flashback start

Sakura :"Thank you for taking us in Itachi,we really didn`t have anywhere to go"

Itachi : "I would never refuse to give refuge to my little brother"

Sasuke : "Itachi you still in touch with Zetsu?"

Itachi : "Yes,why are you asking?"

Sasuke : "I am thinking of joining the Akatsuki,it may be the only way i can outmatch Naruto"

Itachi : "You must be joking,don`t let your anger be the boss of you"

Sasuke : "He banned me from my village, and refused to let me see my children,he humiliated me infront of all the

Uchiha clan members,and the most painfull thing he did to me was this*forms a handseal and releases the genjutsu

on his eye and reveals an empty eye socket*.

Itachi : "He really did that?He knew how to make your life miserable,i wouldn`t want to be his enemy"

Flashback end

Naruto bent over and closed Sasuke`s open eye and said "Rest in peace,altough i want you to go to hell",and orders

the medical ninja to take the 2 bodies away and give them to their parents,before the medical ninja took them Naruto

took both of their headbands and carved a line in the middle of the logo with his kunai.

He approached Hinata and said "wanna go home honey?",Hinata noded hugged him and said with a smile

"I think Minato is hungry too(Naruto named his real child Minato in the honor of his father when he found out he was the

son of the fourth Hokage),we should head back and feed him",Naruto kissed her on the cheek and said "I don`t think so

i told Saito to look after him,altough i think he is now in our house kissing with Asuna(Shikamaru`s and Ino`s girl,she

was only 2 years younger than Saito who was 18 at the time),but i don`t think we have to worry about little Minato",

Hinata kissed him and said "I wish we had the chance to do such things when we were young,instead that pink-haired

whore sucked out all your life force and shatered your youth",Naruto started remembering every slight of pain he

felt during that time when he was with Sakura,tears started coming out his eyes as Hinata wiped them out and said

"No need to cry now Naruto,i am here for you and you don`t need to worry about anything,lets go to your favorite place

i think Ichiraku Ramen is still open",Naruto sucked in the tears and said with a smile "Yeah,sure it is open,lets got

before it closes".

On their way home Naruto grabbed Hinata and headed for the training ground,there they lied down and started kissing

each other,Naruto managed to make Hinata blush by saying that her eyes were more beautifull than the stars themselves.

They hugged and kissed and they didn`t want that night to end,Naruto wakes up at the voice of Neji saying

"Get up Naruto,we have visitors again",Naruto asked Neji what he ment,Neji than said "Every single member of the Akatsuki

is right outside of our Front gate.

Naruto immidietaly rushed there and handfolded his arms as his orange coat with black flames started moving with the

air breeze,a man came forward,the moonlight revealed his face,it was an orange mask with curves leading to a hole on the

mask,the man said "Naruto,long time no see",Naruto`s eyes became red as orange marks appeared in the corners of his eyes

inside his eyes you could see a cross form(it was Kyubi and Sage mode together),and Naruto said "MADARAAAA!",and

charged him...

THE END OF 2-faced bride,if you wanna know what happens after this,that is a whole new fanfiction i am planning to write

in about 2-3 days(today is 25th of august)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the mix of fight and love in this one,and i am pretty sure most of you are like

"God damnit he cut the story in the most interesting part,fuck this guy,i need to get back to real naruto now"

heheehehe


End file.
